Hero Of Another World
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Decades had passed since his prime. Other worlds had contacted the Elemental Nations and a new era of technology has passed. During Naruto's vacation he is contacted by the head of the Corneria Government. Tasked with aiding a world from his home sector Naruto finds himself on another adventure and maybe even finding a new love.


Hero of Another World

0

Naruto x Krystal

0

Author's Note

0

I was asked a while ago to do a Naruto x Krystal pairing. So I figured, meh, why not. It'll have the typical universes combined aspect of crossover but the timeframe and reasoning will be different from your atypical plotlines and it features Antromorphic Naruto.

By the way, I'm still looking for artists. If anyone knows anyone on deviantart or etc who isn't searching for actual money for commissions please let me know.

0

Story Start

0

A thick blanket of grey clouds covered the skies in an impenetrable veil covering as far as the eye could see. Rain continued to slosh down in an unending torrent that put an end to any activity one could partake in outside. Flashes of lightning briefly illuminated the sky every so often as the weather continued.

Though, despite the stormy conditions two figures were in the sky. One of them was a Pterosaur, an inhabitant of this planet also known as a Cloudrunner. Cloudrunners were one of the two ruling tribes of the planet. This Cloudrunner was on a mission, tasked by his queen to seek out and return the young princess.

His passenger was female, Vulpine in appearance. She was covered in light-blue fur with white rings at her upper arms. Behind her dangled a soft-looking tail, decorated with rings of silver, colored blue and white. Her blue-gray eyes seemed to glow with an inner light. Her attire was that of a golden bra-like top and nothing but a small white loincloth covering her bottom. She also wore jewelry, including two bands on her tail, silver braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and white and golden sandals. She also sported a tiara on her head, a necklace with a turquoise pendant. Her clothing soaked in rain clung to her not to mention her fur was quite drenched thanks to weather.

She too, was on a mission of sorts. Plagued by nightmares of seeing her world destroyed she was on a mission to find out the reason why and who responsible. Her only clue was nightmares of a leering, half-scene face that plagued her nightmares, along with the image of Cerina's destruction. Currently those memories were pushed down as the Vulpine was searching out a garbled distress signal that she received when passing by the world.

Suddenly they were attacked as a fireball came hurtling towards them. The vulpine was able to crane her head and see more projectiles hurtling towards them. Raising her staff, one of the few remnants of Cerina left she attempted to materialize a shield, but the projectile slammed into it, sending the staff plummeting down into the lands below.

Albeit reluctant, the Vulpine knew there was no time to go after it as the attacking vessel came into view. It was that of a massive flying ship, shaped like an ocean-going vessel with wings on the sides and an animated, dragon-like figurehead that growled and hissed on the front. The Cloudrunner swiftly dodged and maneuvered his way out front in front of the ship until it passed them.

The brief moment of relief they felt came to an end as quickly as it arrived as the two cannons on the back started spewing more fireballs at the airborne pair.

Pushed to the edge of her patience Vulpine called upon one of her talents. In her hands materialized white hot plasma, colored in blue pigmentation and hurled them at the cannon, resulting in them being exploded to pieces. With them out of the way the Cloudrunner maneuvered them to the top of the deck. With that the Vulpine slid off his back.

_"Thank you, I can take it from here, now,"_ she told him.

The Cloudrunner grunted acknowledgment and took off from the rail. The Vulpine continued her trek across the deck. It wasn't long until she came across the cage with a baby Cloudrunner trapped in a cage. She tried to open the cage, but it was locked, and the metal was far too strong for her to break with her bare hands.

"Wait," said the captive. "You need to explore below decks. The captain of this vessel has hidden something special down there."

The Vulpine thanked the Cloudrunner, and started back towards the other end of the ship. For the most part the ship was deserted. Even the cargo hold seemed vacant of any crew. As she continued her search the glitter of gold caught her eye. Sure enough it was a key. With nothing to lose the vulpine trekked back to the cage where the baby Cloudrunner was. Though before she could free the Cloudrunner , the doors to the cockpit flew open, and a huge, hulking Sharpclaw bounded out. He was clad in form-hugging leather armor, a horned helmet on his head, and bore a large sword sheathed at his side. His right hand had been replaced by a two-pronged metal claw.

"General Scales," he said by way of introduction, "ruler, dictator, and tyrant of this planet. What brings one such as you to my world?"

Krystal's breath caught in her throat. She had heard about the ruthless nature of the Sharpclaw's leader. Now was definitely not the time to confront such a creature, especially without her staff. "I'm not here to fight," she told him. "I came here because of a distress call."

Scales chuckled. "A distress call? My dear, the entire PLANET is in distress."

He turned to go back to the cockpit, but Krystal interrupted him. "The Cloudrunners told me about you; the evil General of the Sharpclaw tribe."

Scales had the nerve to look hurt at her accusation. "My girl, I am not evil," he protested. " I rule over the various tribes of this world. You see, I must rule by fear. Otherwise the tribes always try to fight against me." As he was speaking, he began to poke at the captive Cloudrunner with his artificial claw. Krystal rushed him, knowing that a fight would most not likely to end in her favor, but furious that he would torment a helpless creature like the baby Cloudrunner. If she could just distract him from his sport, even for a moment.

The battle was over before it had even begun. Scales saw her approach and swept her up in his real hand. His hand dwarfed her head, and his fingers closed around her throat and chest and threatened to crush the life out of her. She hammered her fist on his hand, but may as well have been pounding on plate armor for all the good it did.

"You dare challenge me?" he hissed into her face. "No one can defeat General Scales!" He hefted her up into the air and threw her over the side of the airship.

Krystal tumbled through open air with a wordless scream. She closed her eyes against the rushing wind, certain she would plummet to a messy end. However, her plunge was interrupted only a few seconds down by the Cloudrunner's timely arrival. He dove underneath her and caught her on his back. Krystal wrapped her arms securely around his neck, shaking with nerves and adrenaline at the fate she had narrowly avoided.

"Th-thank you," she whispered hoarsely to him.

The Cloudrunner flapped back up to the level of the airship deck. Scales's eyes bugged out at seeing the vixen safe and sound, only a stone's throw away from him. If there were any stones there to throw on the deck, she might not have been so smug, but she couldn't resist taunting him: "Bad luck, General! Maybe next time?"

"This is NOT over!" he bellowed after her as Kite took her away from the airship.

Krystal had other priorities higher than worrying about the impotent threats being shouted in her direction. "Let's see if we can find the source of that distress signal." The Cloudrunner squawked acknowledgment, and banked north, following a course she could only guess at.


End file.
